German Patent Application No. 42 40 755 describes a conventional arrangement which is particularly used in electronic controllers. The arrangement includes a supporting plate having a printed circuit board substrate applied thereto, which is provided with an electronic circuit and components, and a plug-in part, joined to the support plate, having a plurality of connector pins embedded in an insulating material and leading out of the plug-in part on both sides. The arrangement is connected, e.g., in a motor vehicle, to external plug-in connectors, which can be attached to the first ends of the connector pins. The second ends, facing the printed circuit board, of the connector pins run parallel to the printed circuit board and have end faces aligned perpendicular to the printed circuit board; they are also connected, via bonding wires, to connecting surfaces on the printed circuit board at the stamped-out lateral surfaces. In this context, it is disadvantageous that, with such an arrangement, the space over the lateral surfaces of the connector pins must be kept free, the surfaces being aligned parallel to the printed circuit board substrate and to the support plate, so that, in creating the bonding connections, the bonding tool can be placed onto the connector pins. An arrangement of the connector pins in a plurality of rows is therefore not possible, which, particularly in the case of plug-in parts having very many pins, leads to having to enlarge the plug connector laterally, as a result of which the spatial dimensions of the plug-in part increase disadvantageously and the space requirements become considerable. On the basis of the large distances to the connector pins, which are located further to the outside, it is only heavy-gauge-wire bonding connections having a wire diameter of 0.1 to 0.3 mm that are bonded onto the stamped-out lateral surfaces of the connector pins. In this context, it is disadvantageous that the creation of heavy-gauge-wire bonding connections requires a great deal more time than the creation of small-gauge-wire bonding connections. Furthermore, it is known, in the case, for example, of hybrid circuits, to provide the end faces of connector pins with offsets or plateaus, in order to be able to bond directly onto the plateaus of the connector pins. In this context, it is disadvantageous that an additional cumbersome manufacturing step is required, and that the plug-in part is enlarged overall due to the spatial dimensions of the offsets.